Rebeldes de Ciudad República
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: One-shot basado en el juego de Nick com.


**_¡Hola lectores! Espero esténn muy bien, aquí les traigo un one-shot basado en el juego que saco Nick com hace poco, es de fútbol y Korrasami, 2 cosas que amo así que escribí esto._**

 ** _En otras noticias COMICS! YAY!_**

 ** _Dejaré una nota importante al final, estoy algo oxidada así que disculpen y espero lo disfruten._**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino_**

 _ **No tengo idea de que es esto.**_

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _-Muy buenas tardes Ciudad República, les habla Shiro Shinobi y les dio la bienvenida al primer juego del Torneo de Futbol de Industrias Futuro e Industrias Globales Varrick en caridad a la reconstrucción de nuestra querida ciudad… de nuevo. Con nosotros se encuentra una reconocida estrella, no sólo del deporte, sino también del espectáculo, saluden a: ¡Bolin! Lo recordarán por haber sido el maestro tierra de los Hurones de Fuego y Nuktuk el Héroe del Sur, ¿cómo te encuentras Bolin?-_

 _-Muchas gracias Shiro, ¡estoy muy emocionado por estar aquí! Este evento será maravilloso para subir la moral y el espíritu de los ciudadanos-_

 _-Tienes mucha razón Bolin, en las gradas se puede observar un gran número de caras emocionadas y expectantes y no es para menos con los equipos que se enfrentan hoy-_

 _-Oh, estaba esperando a que llegaras a eso, ¿puedo tener el honor de explicar la dinámica de los equipos Shiro?-_

 _-Adelante-_

 _-Muy bien, hace un mes se dio a conocer una convocatoria en la que se invitaba a todas las mujeres que quisieran competir en un pequeño torneo para reunir fondos en busca de ayudar a la ciudad, y cuando dijeron "todas" se referían a todas, sin importar nación o si tienen algún control. Ahora, esto no excluye a nuestra querida Avatar Korra quien estará jugando hoy para los, redoble de tambores por favor, ¡'Rebeldes de Ciudad República'!-_

 _-Excelente nombre elegido para el equipo representante de nuestra ciudad, y este equipo es un gran favorito para ganar la copa y no es para menos viendo quienes lo conforman: Asami Sato reconocida empresaria y CEO de Industrias futuro, Jinora maestra aire descendiente del Avatar Aagn, Opal Beifong de igual manera maestra aire y Zhu Li Moon, asistente personal y esposa de Varrick-_

 _\- Un momento Shiro, espero las personas no piensen por un segundo que tienen alguna ventaja, el equipo adversario, 'Poderosos de la República Unida', también cuenta con un cuadro bastante fuerte conformado por maestras de distintos elementos y una no maestra: Natsuki maestra tierra, Ryu maestra fuego, Hikari una joven no maestra muy entusiasta que, su madre afirma, será la sorpresa del torneo, Akira maestra agua y Mai maestra aire. ¡La Nación del Aire se hace presente!-_

 _-Estás completamente en lo correcto Bolin, y también hay que tener en mente que las maestras no tienen permitido hacer ningún tipo de control durante el partido, y los 4 árbitros que estarán observándolas se asegurarán de eso. Pero bueno, hablemos de las alineaciones de los equipos y sus características, empecemos por el rival que saldrán con un 1, 2, 1,1*: en la portería se encuentra Ryu quien tiene una gran habilidad de concentración y reflejos mano-ojo que le dan el puesto atrás, seguimos con Natsuki, hará labores defensivos por la banda de la izquierda y nos asegura que no dejará pasar una sola pelota-_

 _-Si lo piensas Shiro, tiene sentido, nosotros los maestros tierra estamos muy bien relacionados con el suelo, eso le pueda dar una ventaja-_

 _-Es cierto, pero también los hace un poco lentos al reaccionar, esperemos esto no le afecte, en la banda derecha se encuentra Akira, sus movimientos fluidos podrán ser de mucha ayuda esta tarde, delante de ella se encuentra Mai quien hará uso de su agilidad como maestra aire y al frente está la joven Hikari, quien nos asegura: es_ muy _rápida-_

 _-Uff, un equipo sólido con fuerza y velocidad al frente, por parte de los Rebeldes, quienes salen con un 1,3,1: en las bandas tenemos mucha rapidez con Jinora y la hermosa Opal, su complexión y agilidad les hará trabajar en el área defensiva a los Poderosos, en medio tenemos a Korra con labores de protección al frente Asami y en la portería a Zhu Li, ahora, esto es muy importante porque Zhu Li no comete errores -_

 _-Eso lo veremos a continuación Bolin pues terminamos justo a tiempo. Los equipos salen a la cancha y se dan un amistoso saludo, se forman para la foto oficial y parten cada una a su posición. Las capitanas de cada equipo; Asami y Natsuki se quedan en el centro para decir quien hace el saque inicial, parece que los Poderosos lo tienen. Hikari y Mai se ponen en el centro listas para empezar. El árbitro silba y ¡comienza el partido!-_

 _Hikari patea el balón hacia Mai quien da el pase atrás con Akira, avanza unos cuantos metros hacia delante antes de verse ante la presión de Asami, presenta el balón e intenta pasar pero no puede, sin embargo da el pase a la derecha con Mai quien ya está siendo marcada por Opal y—_

 _-¡OPAL CARIÑO, QUÍTALE EL BALÓN!-_

 _— ¡habilita a Hikari! La no maestra se encuentra con él Avatar, hace una finta y Korra cae, está en frente de la portería, lo que parece sacar de su estupor a los Rebeldes, Jinora corre y se barre antes de que Hikari pueda tirar, pero ¡ha hecho otra finta! Da el pase hacia Mai quien se lo devuelve estando frente la portería, tira y, ¡GOL! Los Poderosos de la República Unida tienen la primera anotación poniéndose al frente del marcador por el momento-_

 _-¡NO IMPORTA EQUIPO PATEÉNLES EL TRASERO!-_

 _-Parece que los Rebeldes están en shock, un gol de vestidor para lo que parecía el equipo favorito no ha de ser muy bien recibido. Zhu Li se pone a dar indicaciones mientras Asami da el saque junto a Jinora, la guardameta se ve un poco molesta y le pide atención al Avatar en futuras jugadas. Dicha jugadora tiene ahora el balón, lo retiene y levanta la cabeza, avanza unos cuantos metros y tira un pase largo para Jinora, la joven maestra aire corre por la banda y alcanza el balón antes que la defensora de los Poderosos, hace un amague y adelanta unos metros más, observa en donde se encuentran sus compañeras, parece que quiere dar el pase a Asami quien se encuentra cerca del área chica pero tiene la marca de Hikari quien parece rata-sanguijuela**y decide por retrasar el balón con Opal, ¡Mai se barre e intercepta el balón! Olvídense de la rata-sanguijuela, la no maestra de los Poderosos parece chita-escarabajo*** y ha abandonado su marca y se dirige a la portería rival Mai adelanta el balón dejando fuera de competencia a la CEO y Opal, Hikari lo tiene y se ve en un mano a mano contra el Avatar, hay forcejeo pero no parece que los Poderosos pierda el balón, Hikari hace el autopase y rebasa a Korra quedando frente a frente en la portería lanza un disparo cruzado al ángulo derecho y ¡GOL! Nada que hacer para la guardameta de los Rebeldes que ya caen por dos goles contra los Poderosos.-_

 _-Vaya Shiro, Hikari no mentía cuando nos dijo que era rápida, Opal y Asami están que echan humos…-_

 _-Y no es por menos Bolin, los Poderosos han dominado el partido hasta ahora, pero eso puede cambiar, Asami se ha quitado la marca de Hikari y ¡patea el balón!— Natsuki lo desvía y tenemos tiro de esquina a favor de los Rebeldes cuando ya falta menos de 5 minutos para el medio tiempo. Nuestro equipo anfitrión tiene una gran oportunidad, si anotan el tanto se irían al descanso con la diferencia de un solo gol y subiría el estado anímico de la jugadoras, parece que Korra se encargará de cobrar el saque, en el área chica se encuentra Asami quien puede hacer uso de su estatura marcada por Natsuki y Opal marcada por Mai, Jinora se queda un poco más atrás esperando el rechace para poder continuar con la jugada o rematar. Korra se prepara, levanta el balón, Asami se zafa de la marca, se levanta y—_

 _-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ASAMI ANOTA EL PRIMER TANTO PARA LOS REBELDES CON UN EXCELENTE REMATE DE CABEZA. El estadio retumba con el grito de los ciudadanos de Ciudad República y nuestra anotadora festeja con su equipo con un par de abrazos y oh- ¡chiflando y aplaudiendo niñas!-_

 _-Jajaja amor joven. Como era esperado se les ve con mejor cara a las jugadoras de los Rebeldes.-_

 _-Con semejante premio, ¿cómo no se va a esforzar nuestra delantera por anotar goles? Un beso del Avatar no es poca cosa-_

 _-El árbitro suena su silbato y da por terminada la primera mitad de este partido con el marcador al momento Poderosos de la República Unida 2, Rebeldes de Ciudad República 1. Regresaremos después de estos comerciales para la segunda mitad-_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-Ya estamos de vuelta con el partido entre los Poderosos de la República Unida y los Rebeldes de Ciudad República. Los visitantes van ganando con una diferencia de 2 goles contra 1, Bolin ¿cómo crees que nuestro equipo responderá a eso en este segundo tiempo?-_

 _-Pues, cambiaron la alineación y ahora saldrán con un 1,2,2 esta vez Korra acompañará a Asami en la delantera por el lado derecho-_

 _-Un movimiento interesante, eso las dejará un poco vulnerables en la defensiva-_

 _-Te equivocas ahí Shiro, Opal se quedará un poco más abajo y defenderá, además la dupla entre Asami y Korra no es para tomarse a la ligera, ambas pueden llegar a ser_ _ **muy**_ _competitivas, en especial Asami, así que si decidieron hacer ese cambio significa que van en serio-_

 _-Lo descubriremos en corto Bolin, pues los equipos salen de nuevo a la cancha y toman sus posiciones, el saque inicial le corresponde a los Rebeldes esta vez, la CEO de Industrial Futuro y el Avatar Korra se dirigen al centro y esperan a que el árbitro silbe, lo hace y ¡comienza la segunda mitad!-_

 _Asami da el pase a Korra quien atrasa con Opal, Hikari de inmediato se mueve a marcar a la ingeniero, la joven Beifong también siente la presión de Mai quien ya va al frente en busca de robar el balón, antes de que pueda hacerlo regresa el balón a Korra quien devuelve la pared adelante y corre alcanzando el balón, se ve ante la maestra agua Akari, sostiene un momento el balón y decide por cambiar el juego con Jinora quien se ha quitado la marca de Natsuki, ¡pone el pase al centro donde se encuentra el Avatar quien remata y—_

 _-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! WO-HO, ¿VIERON ESA JUGADA? ¡BIEN HECHO OPAL! Después de una jugada bien trabajada los Rebeldes de Ciudad República han empatado el partido con una anotación de Korra quien también recibe una buena felicitación Asami ¡JA!-_

 _-Parece que tenías razón, el funcionamiento del equipo es definitivamente mucho mejor, estoy seguro que nos espera un excelente segundo tiempo. Los rebeldes atacan de nuevo, Korra se enfrenta contra Natsuki y parece que no va a poder robar el balón así que se barre y ¡Falta! Esa barrida iba contra las piernas del Avatar y no el balón, Korra se queda tendía en el suelo y Jinora e acerca a auxiliarla, por lo tanto ¡Asami llega y le da un fuerte empujón a la defensora de los Poderoso que lo devuelve de igual forma!-_

 _-¡Vamos chichas es un juego! Te lo dije Shiro, Asami puede ser muy competitiva, lo sé por experiencia****-_

 _-El árbitro y las jugadoras se apresuran a separar a sus compañeras, el Avatar se levanta y aleja a Asami de la otra jugadora, el silbante le otorga la tarjeta amarilla a la CEO y a la maestra tierra, quienes se dan la mano en un gesto de paz. Uff, después de eso los dos equipos se preparan para cobrar la falta. El balón se pone en el césped y el árbitro da los 7*****_ _pasos y coloca la línea de la barrera, la guardameta pide sólo 1 jugadora, y será Natsuki y Asami por parte de los ofensitas, Jinora, Akira y Mai se encuentran en el área pequeña. Korra se prepara, toma un poco de distancia y cobra, el balón pasa por arriba de la barrera, vence al portero y ¡se estrella en el travesaño! El rebote le queda cerca a Jinora que no pierde ni un segundo en dar el contra remate y ¡GOL de los Rebeldes de Ciudad República! El marcador se pone 3 goles a favor del local y 2 del visitante-_

 _-¡SÍ REBELDES!-_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Nos encontramos con el Avatar Korra, autora de la segunda anotación en el triunfo un poco sufrido de los Rebeldes de Ciudad República, dinos Korra, ¿cómo te sentiste con este partido? ¿Fue lo que esperaban? ¿Qué hay que mejorar para el siguiente?-

-Hola, bueno para ser el primer partido fue un poco intenso, las jugadoras de los Poderosos son realmente buenas, fue un gusto jugar con ella. El único problema que vi fue la alineación con la que salimos, no fue la mejor, pero ¿vieron ese remate de Asami? Fue grandioso, parecía que volaba-

-En verdad impresionante Avatar Korra pero—

-¡Asami, ven! Cuéntale a la prensa cómo hiciste ese remate, aún no lo creo-

-¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste la que fabricó esa jugada con Opal, en los entrenamientos no había salido tan bien-

-Chicas, disculpen—

-Eso fue más merito de Opal que mío, ¿qué tal ese empujón que le diste a Natsuki? Por un momento temí por su vida-

-Fue cosa del momento, es una excelente maestra tierra y juega muy bien, pero esa patada fue un poco excesiva-

-Por favor—

-Aww, ¿te preocupas por tu novia maestra agua curandera?-

-Avatar Korra y Asami Sato para todos ustedes Ciudad República… nos despedimos y nos volveremos a ver en el próximo partido-

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ ***¿Es eso si quiera posible? No tengo idea.**_

 _ ****Lo siento, como pueden ver no soy muy buena con nombres (Ej. "Poderosos de la República Unida" y todos sus integrantes)**_

 _ *****De nuevo, lo siento. Leí que el animal más rápido del mundo era una Escarabajo tigre, así que lo combiné.**_

 _ ******Esa partida Pai Sho en el 3er libro. Si no me equivoco le dijo que lo iba a destrozar(?**_

 _ *******Esto si me lo invente, había anotado las reglas (me base en fútbol rápido) pero no las encontré.**_

 ** _Una disculpa enorme a las personas que están o leyeron mi otro fic que no he actualizado, de verdad me siento muy mal por ello pero llevo 3 meses con un bloqueo de escritor horrible, no era capaz de escribir más de 15 palabras seguidas sin odiarme después, este one-shot también me costo trabajillo pero quiero regresar así que ténganme (si quieren u.u)_**

 ** _Bueno, muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
